Pretty New GenerAtion
by TrueFact7
Summary: It's been 20 years since Charles Dilaurentis was thrown in jail and then sentenced to death a year latter. The 5 lairs are safe at home happily raising their families. I know all their secrets. That's right I'm back, and worse then ever, and this time the bitches aren't the only ones I'm after. -A
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is different from anything I've done in the past but this has been stuck in my head lately. Probably will continue. Not sure why but R&amp;R and tell me what you think. **

It's been 20 years since Charles Dilaurentis was thrown in jail and then sentenced to death a year latter. The 5 lairs are at safe at home happily raising their precious, perfect, little families.

Ezra and Aria were first to get married- about a year after Charles was put to death. A couple latter they had their lovely daughter, Maggie Fitz. Just two short years latter they had a son, Tyler Fitz. But Ezra's going to be shocked to say the least when he finds out what Aria's been keeping from him.

Around the same time Hanna got knocked up by Caleb. And they rushed into marriage. Shortly after Maggie was born, came Alexander Rivers. They have lied to everyone that Alex was born early, and raised Alex as a good christian boy.

Toby and Spencer Cavanaugh are living the life. Spencer went to law school, like her family wanted her to do, and became a world famous lawyer. Toby found out he really liked acting and took his other love for the police force and started his own reality show where he catches criminals. The two got married the year Alex was born and shortly after Spencer became pregnant with twins. A year latter the world welcomed Ariela and Drake Cavanaugh. But does Spencer really want to know whats been going on with Toby behind closed doors.

After Charles was sentenced to death Paige finally felt safe again and came back to Emily. They got married shortly after the passing of Emily's father. When Maggie was born the decided they wanted to have a child so Paige got artificially inseminated and gave birth to their son, David. A couple years latter they decided they wanted another child. So, this time Emily got artificially inseminated and then gave birth to her daughter, Erin. Paige knows something about Emily's father's death and will do anything to keep that a secret from her.

Last but not least there's Allison and Noel Kahn. Noel was one of the only few people, besides the other liars, to ever understand Ally and forgive her. Shortly before Ty was born they had their son, Vincent Kahn. Then four years latter they had a daughter, Cameron. Is Ally really that insistent though? Noel is going to find out something big.

How do I know this all you may ask. Well that's the only secret that I will never tell. That's right I'm back, and worse then ever, and this time the bitches aren't the only ones I'm after.

-A


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry this chapter took so long I have been a little busy. It's not the best but it is needed for you to get to know the characters.**

**So I realized that everyone that you probably need to know is a long list so I'm going to post a list of a the main characters, at least for now :)**

**Aria Fitz**

**Ezra Fitz**

**Maggie Fitz**

**Ty Fitz**

**Caleb Rivers**

**Hanna Rivers**

**Alex Rivers**

**Toby Cavanaugh**

**Spencer Cavanaugh**

**Ariela Cavanaugh**

**Drake Cavanaugh**

**Paige Fields-McCullers**

**Emily Fields-McCullers**

**David Fields-McCullers**

**Erin Fields-McCullers**

**Noel Kahn**

**Alison Kahn**

**Vince Kahn**

**Cammie Kahn**

* * *

Maggie Fitz's pov

_Beep... Beep... Beep..._ I growled and reached over to turn off the stupid alarm clock. I put on my pink bathrobe and slowly slumped out of bed over to my bathroom. My hair was in a curly, rats nest onto of my head. I had huge bags underneath my eyes, which made it look like I hadn't slept well in days. My eyes had that "if looks could kill" look to them. In other words I was not exactly a morning person. I sighed and slowly undressed to take a shower.

I looked in my nude body in the mirror. Everyone said that me and my mother looked alike, but I didn't see it. Sure we had similar physical features, but she always was able to hold herself so high with such confidence, and was so beautiful, while I was always one to shrivel up in the corner scared about what others may think about me. I slowly stepped into the shower and thought, yet again, what it was that Alex saw in me. We have been together for about a year now and have been going on strong.

I got out of the shower and put my hair in a high, messy bun. I put on eye liner and mascara. I walked back into my room and put on my dad's, old, grey Hollis sweatshirt and a pair of ripped shorts. I grabbed my backpack and ran down stairs for breakfast.

Mom stood in front of the griddle flipping pancakes. "Morning, Maggie." She smiled at me with her perfect white teeth.

"Morning, Mom," I said sitting down next to Ty, who was stuffing bacon in his mouth. I put two pancakes on my plate and doused them in syrup.

I took a bite of my pancakes and felt two figures jab into my sides. "Ahhh!" I screamed at my dad. "Dad!" I yelled playfully slapping his arm.

He grabbed his arm and fell to the floor in 'pain,' "I'm crushed." he cried. I rolled my eyes and he stood up giving Ty a high five while laughing. "Like the sweatshirt by the way."

I rolled my eyes again and tugged on Ty's shirt if we didn't leave soon we'd miss the bus. "Come on," I sort of commanded. "We need to leave now."

"But I still have food left..." he whined chewing his food pointing to his half empty plate of food that I was sure was his third helping.

"Well you've had enough," I said picking up his plate and setting it on the floor for our dogs, Coco and Bella, to eat up. And sure enough they came running over for the plate of food.

"What?" He asked clearly confused as I grabbed his hand to pull him up. Let's just say he's not the sharpest tool in the shed.

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" I yelled walking to the front door.

"See you tonight, kids." Mom said coming over to give us a hug. "Your Dad will pick you up from school after soccer, Ty."

"Ok," he said trying to dodge the kiss she was trying to give him.

I laughed and walked out the door to see the bus was at the end of the street.

Ty and I walked onto the bus to the back. Ty sat next to his friend from the soccer team, Christopher Bailey, and they started babbling about this upcoming weekends away game.

"You seem happy," I noted sarcastically as I plopped myself down next to Alex.

"Is it that obvious?" He asked quickly kissing my check. "Morning, babe."

I laughed, "Well, there is smoke coming out of your ears." He didn't seem to find it as funny though "What's the problem?"

"My parents have signed me up for this weekend, "give back to your community" retreat." he answered putting quotes around give back to your community. Alex's parents were heavily Catholic and pushed the religion on him as much as possible. No one really knew why. His father, Caleb, grew up on the streets so he obviously didn't grow up like that. And nether did Hanna, his mother.

I frowned. He was suppose to meet me in Philadelphia for Ty's game. Then I looked at his face and realized he was probably as sad about this as I am. I brought my hand up to his check and brushed my hand across his slight stubble. He hated it, but I thought it was sexy. "It's O.K.," I said bringing my face closer to his. "There is always the next away game." I whispered giving him what was meant to be a short peck on the lips, but he immediately made it deeper.

I broke away gasping for air. Alex looked at me and smiled. When Alex smiled it was like everything was right in the world. It made it seem like Ty would actually have more to his life then soccer. Like maybe I could grow up to my mom's beauty. Like maybe I could actually be myself, without shriveling up in the corner to avoid attention, around more people then just my family and Alex. I smiled back.

"I had to see that all last weekend, do I really need to see that now?" I heard a voice behind me snicker. I turned around to face Vince. Vincent Kahn was a freshman and two years younger then Alex and I. He played soccer with Ty and came off a jock, but once you actually got to know him you realized he was a total nerdy sweetheart.

Alex and I have known Vince since little on. Our mom's were all friends in high school. Alison, Aria, Hanna, Emily, and Spencer were a legend in Rosewood. After 'A' was reveled as Charles and was put to death they all were given very high respect from everyone, and somehow they managed to go on with their lives as if nothing had ever happened in their high school years. But even 20 years latter our parents friendship remains strong, and at least once a month everyone gets together and we have a campfire, go swimming, or have a movie night.

I blushed and sank back onto Alex's arm. He rubbed his hands up and down my arms in an attempt to relax me, it didn't work to well. Even around someone like Vince, who was two years younger then me and I have known since I was a baby, I get nervous around.

Ty even though he was gossiping away which Christopher managed to hear what Vince said and turned around to laugh his head off. "Nice one, Kahn," he said through his buckets of laughter giving Vince a high five. Once Alex joined in on the laughter I wanted to just die then and there. Half the kids on the bus were staring at the three heads of laughter. But since I was right by them people's eyes were on me too.

I turned my gaze to the window, drowning out everything else around me, as I watched the little town of Rosewood zoom bast me. The bus started to slow down next to the Fields-McCullers household. At the end of the driveway stood an unhappy looking David. He was doing everything he could to ignore his little sister and Victoria.

Mom once told me about how Paige left town after she graduated early. She didn't come back until she felt absolutely safe being in Rosewood, aka when 'A' was put to death. But even then she no longer felt safe here. She wanted a stone wall, security cameras, self defense lessons, anything to keep her, Emily, and their not yet existent children safe. "Lucky" for her around the same time Emily's dad died, leaving Emily a fortune she didn't even know he had. They've never told anyone exactly how much, but they've been using it to keep everyone safe to a crazy level. They do have that big gate in front of their house, they do have security cameras, they even have a whole live in nanny, Victoria, who knows how to do huge amounts of self defense. This way David and Erin are never alone.

Of course, it does annoy the hell out of David all the time. The way he looks at it a 15 year old doesn't need a babysitter that still walks him out to the bus stop. Thirteen year old Erin doesn't find it annoying though, as most 13 year old's would. The way she looks at it, her moms just love her so much that they want to make sure she will always be safe.

They slumped on the bus and Erin sits up front next to Cammie, Vince's little sister. Although there was an age difference of three years, Erin didn't mind sitting next to a ten year old.

"Maggie?" Alex asked swinging his arm around my shoulder. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing really," I answered. I turned my my head towards the window again as we pulled into school.

Our bus stopped right in front of a limo. As everyday out walked Ariela and Drake Cavanaugh. As twins the two couldn't be anymore different. Ariela was practically a mini version her mother, Spencer. She was pretty, smart, and just a person that everyone loved. Drake on the other hand was a delinquent. He was failing practically every subject, he took drugs, and just wasn't very friendly to be around. I really didn't like hanging around him that much because he scared me, a lot, but ever since we were kids he has had a huge crush on me, so staying away from him was kinda hard to do. Don't get me wrong, he used to be a adorable little kid that no one could resist hugging, but after I rejected him when I was in 4th grade and he was in 3rd he just started going down hill. He stopped caring about school that year and by the time he was in 6th grade he started taking drugs. He had just gotten worse since then.

The Cavanaugh family were the richest family in town. Spencer became a lawyer and Toby started his own TV show so they were hardly ever home, this really didn't help Drake's behavior.

I took a glance in Drake's direction, he was staring at me but once he caught my eye he reached into his pocket and slumped away behind a tree. I had to hide a laugh. I mean why didn't he just drink in the parking lot? With the way he was acting it's not like anyone didn't know what he was doing.

Alex stood up and tugged at my hand. "Come on," he said.

I sighed and walked off the bus with him.

* * *

**Ok, so im really sorry that this chapter isn't to the best of my ability. This is sort of a filler chapter, because you needed to "meet" everyone in a way and get to know them, at least through Maggie's pov. But the next chapter will be a lot better. R&amp;R. Can we see if we can make it to a total of 10 reviews? That would be awesome. **


End file.
